monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Trux 2000- The New Thrillenium
Monster Trux 2000- The New Thrillenium was a one off event aired on UPN in 2000 which took place at Mesa Park in Fellesmere, Florida. Despite the great racing course (figure eight style course) and truck selection, this is perhaps the most panned event in monster truck history by fans of the sport due to the obvious scripted "drama", the scripted racing and how they portrayed the drivers. What's interesting is despite the obvious wrestling overtones, two previously themed wrestling trucks (Sting and Dungeon of Doom) ran under different names. Mainly due to WCW moving from Bigfoot 4X4 to PACE Motorsports. Another side note, this was Pam Vahle's only televised appearance after her divorce from her husband Michael Vaters as she went by Vahle instead of Vaters which she had for most of her career. The event was racing only, no freestyle was held. Field of Trucks * Monster Patrol- Dave Harkey * Executioner- Mark Hall * Boogey Van- Pam Vahle * Firestone- Eric Tack * Scorpion- Gene Patterson * Dr. Bonez- Rick Petroline * Samson- Dan Patrick * Bigfoot- Dan Runte Round 1 Racing Firestone vs. Executioner Hall had the lead through the inside turn, but as he was outside and Firestone was inside, Tack was able to get by with the win. Winner- Firestone Afterwards there was a "scene" where it shows a broken Bigfoot although it's clear to see that this truck and Dan's truck were not the same, followed by one of some suited gentleman with a private jet who "owned" Scorpion and Dr. Bonez, and then one of two overly sexualized women going after Dan Runte. Boogey Van vs. Monster Patrol Once again this race was won in the final turn as Monster Patrol was in the inside, and able to out power Boogey Van for the win. Winner- Monster Patrol Afterwards was an interview with "Ma Vahle" Pam's "mother and owner" of Boogey Van (it's unknown as to whether this was actually Pam's mom or a hired actress) and another scene which painted Gene Patterson as not knowing history while a painting was done of Rick. Dr. Bonez vs. Samson Patrick was behind for the whole race as Rick and the Dr. would score the first race finishing on the outside lane. Winner- Dr. Bonez After the race was a "tape" which showed Dan Runte "sabotaging" Bigfoot (even though no real damage was shown being done to the truck. Bigfoot vs. Scorpion Closest race of the night, the win came to Bigfoot in the inside and after the race Scorpion rolled hard cartwheeling the truck onto its lid. Winner- Bigfoot Semi Finals Racing Monster Patrol vs. Dr Bonez Despite Harkey maintaining a lead through the final turn, it would be Dr. Bonez powering through for a big win. Winner- Dr. Bonez After the race was a "confrontation" between Dan and his "women" and "Big Daddy" and his crew. Bigfoot vs. Firestone This one looked to be all Firestone, but in the end the original would pass through to get the win. Winner- Bigfoot Finals Racing Bigfoot vs. Dr. Bonez In the closest race of the night, Dr. Bonez was in the lead by a good margin until the end when Runte would get by just enough to win the show. Winner- Bigfoot Ending In the end, "Big Daddy" appears in Bigfoot saying "We'll be back!" followed by a short laugh, probably meant as a "Sequel Hook" for another event. This would never happen, as the event was panned by the Monster Truck fandom, and Mesa Park closed later on, but ended up being revived as a motocross track years later. Category:Events Category:2000 events